Lonely Nights
by lupo caotico
Summary: Michiru has gone on a business trip and has left Haruka alone. Just what is Haruka up to while she is gone?


Disclaimer: I don't own them

This is my first time writing so tell me what you think

Chapter I

As I lay my head upon my piano frustrated, I stare into the night sky. The stars shone bright with the moon lighting the way to the land below. With a sigh, I inhale and taste the salty air the wind brought in from the ocean. I have never been so lonely. Who would have known a little business trip would bring so much anguish and depression. I felt as if I was falling to pieces and was as blue as a Picasso painting. Michiru would be gone for three days and I was going to tend to our apartment alone. She loved the sea so much and insisted on buying the apartment. The surroundings inspired her to get back into the arts, which she was so fond of. You could see everything from our living room, the large glass windows that encompassed it was like a television screen advertising the natural beauty of nature. Every raindrop was caught, every lighting storm captured forever in an instant snap of a camera. Michiru always loved to sit for hours with her Nikkon, capturing anything she could to paint later or frame in our home. She was always so patient.

Now I know how she felt when I left her for years to chase a crazy dream like serving in the Marines. I wanted to surprise her with a song and a trail of roses to our bathtub. She always worked so hard. I figured a hot chamomile and lavender aroma therapy bath in our Whirlpool Jacuzzi tub accompanied by a massage and surrounded by vanilla scented candles would relax her. The thing was, I couldn't think of anything to write. I was always great at poetry but as far as synchronizing a tune with it, I was horrible. Despite the frustration, I wasn't angry. It didn't matter. Nothing felt as horrible as having Michiru away. The apartment was colder, the nights darker and the bedside that much more vacant. Sunsets all of a sudden weren't warm and gorgeous anymore. Stars didn't even shine as bright with the moon.

She wasn't even gone for more than 24 hours and I felt the energy drain out of me. I pouted at our chocolate lab. Not even the adorable sight of the puppy's blue eyes made me cheerful.

"Yeah, I know the life gets sucked out of our home without your mommy. I miss her too. No worries, she'll be back soon so we can be all smiles and as dandy as cotton candy."

The puppy tilted her head and let out a small bark, I smiled and petted her as I got up to change into my break away pants and my favourite black Under Armor shirt. I contemplated waiting for a phone call or going running. Motoko's bakery and café would be open for me to go eat her famous strawberry cheesecake that always made me happy. After staring at Michiru's spot on our vacant bed I decided to finally go out.

"Here's some food and water, I'll be back soon and yes, I promise to bring back auntie Motoko's doggie treats."

I let out a small laugh for the first time since yesterday and sprinted for the street. As I opened the door to Motoko's quaint little shop that looked something like a cut out from a small town in Germany, I was greeted with a teenage Chibi-Usa jumping into my arms.

"Haru-chan!"

"Hey little one, miss me much?"

She pouted and put her hands on her hips.

"I'm not so little anymore, you can't call me that!"

"You're right; you're growing into a beautiful woman like your mother."

Usagi smiled at my comment and waved to me with her husband Mamoru. Seeing the gang just put an instant smile on my face. They always knew when to cheer me up in the absence of my one and only.

"Haruka-sama, we know Michiru is not in town so we decided to get together and cheer you up."

"How'd you know I'd come here Motoko?"

"It never fails, you always come here for cheesecake, it's like your comfort food."

They all chuckled as I ate my cheesecake.

"Geez is it that obvious I love strawberry cheesecake?"

Everyone laughed and said yes. If I couldn't be with Michiru, at least I had friends I could count on to make me happy and smile. Now what was I to do now that I was with the gang?

"So Haru-sama are you going to surprise Michiru when she comes home?"

"Yeah, you know since your anniversary is coming up?"

I was silent for a moment; I thought my surprise would be thoughtful and sporadic. I couldn't believe it, I forgot our anniversary! Minako gasped.

"You forgot!"

"Uh, of course not! How could I! I do have a surprise; I just don't have a song to my poetry."

"Awww Haru-sama wrote a poem, how sweet, lets see!"

"Actually, um….."

"You didn't write it?"

"I did, I just left it at home."

"Oh."

"It's good to see everyone, I ought to get going, I want everything perfect."

"Wait! You didn't tell us what you were going to do!"

I laughed, Rae was always so curious.

"Rae-chan, that's for me to know and Michiru to find out."

She blushed, no doubt thinking it was something dirty. I chuckled and asked for the homemade dog biscuits before I left.

"It's nothing like that Rae."

Waving good-bye, I walked back to my apartment observing the stars, Michiru loved them. I remember when we first met, we used to stop by the beach and sit down staring at them. I'd point out the constellations and hold her as she fell asleep in my arms. sigh Just a couple more days.


End file.
